Miscommunications
by tightrope-inthe-closet
Summary: Think things through before you say or do. (I actually don't know how relevant that is; I just wanted to say it because it rhymed.)
**A/N: So an anon requested this back sometime around or before Christmas. I am really sorry it took me so long to fulfill it. I just haven't been in the mood lately, but hopefully come summer I will have more time and a lot less stress. The prompt is at the end (I didn't follow it exactly because I had to make adjustments for what was going on in my mind).**

 **Also, I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Logically, Beca knew she had nothing to worry about. It was just too bad that she had a habit of letting her emotions rule. And even above that came her mouth. But it hurt damn it.

Lately, Aubrey had been distant. She was coming home later and later from work. She hardly even spoke a word at dinner the other night. So when Beca saw her smiling and laughing with Allison at the bar, she snapped. She strode from the DJ booth and straight to the blonde. Gently but firmly grasping her wrist, and pulling her along and out through the exit. When they arrived on the sidewalk, she dragged Aubrey away from the door and spun on her heel.

"How long has that been going on?"

"How long has…what? What are you talking about, babe?"

"You and Allison. How fucking long?!"

"What?! Beca, you seriously think I'm cheating on you?"

"Well, what else am I supposed to think? You've hardly even come home in the past three weeks. You barely even speak to me anymore!"

"Well for starters, how about you have a little trust in me-"

"I did trust you and look where that got me: my "girlfriend" running around behind my back with her best friend!" And yeah, she did the air quotes.

"Oh my god! Would you just fucking listen to me? I'm not running around—"

"Save it! I'm done. I'm fucking done. I love you but if you're not even going to be honest with me, I can't do this. Leave Aubrey. I'm gonna go back inside and I'm going to finish my set and then I'm going home. And I don't want to see you when I get there."

As Beca stormed into the building, Aubrey tried to call out to her. "Beca, I am being honest!" Unfortunately, the only ones to hear her plea were the people standing in line at the entrance of the club because the one person she had meant to hear it had already slammed the door behind her.

* * *

 **3 NIGHTS LATER**

 _Why is_ she _avoiding me now? She's the one that was sleeping with_ my _girlfriend._ Beca had had enough. This was the fourth time the brunette bartender had pointedly ignored her tonight. Not to mention all the times she had done it in the past two nights. Even if they had a problem outside of work, the least they could do was to act _semi_ -semi-professionally during work.

Much like she done previously, she strode from the booth. This time she grabbed the brunette by the wrist and dragged her to the back office.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Allison demanded.

"Why are you avoiding me? To ashamed of sleeping with my girlfriend?"

"Sleeping with-? Beca, what the hell are you talking about?"

"You! Sneaking around behind my back with my girlfriend!"

Now Allison was even more confused than she was to begin with. "Aubrey?"

"No David. Yes Aubrey, you idiot."

"I never slept with Aubrey. Wait, is that why you broke up with her? You thought she was cheating on you with me? Beca that's ridiculous. She loves you. She was going to propose until you kicked her out."

At this, Beca blanched. "W-what?"

"Yeah. She was planning on proposing to you. She had asked me to help her set up."

Beca struggled to remain standing and quickly sat down on a chair behind her. "Oh my god."

"Yeah. You fucked that up."

Beca glared at her. "Not helping. Well, why was she avoiding me? She was hardly even talking to me."

Allison gave her one of those I-shouldn't-have-to-explain-this looks. "Because you know better than anyone that that girl is a terrible liar. She was afraid she would give it away and she wanted you to be surprised. Though even I will admit that that probably wasn't the best tactic."

Beca just put her head in her hands. "Fuck."

"Yeah," Allison agreed sympathetically.

Suddenly, Beca shot out of her seat so quickly Allison took a quick step back. "Call Jeremy to cover me," she called as she raced out the door.

Allison followed her to the hallway, stopping just outside the office door as Beca headed towards the exit. "Where are you going?"

"To un-fuck up my future engagement."

"Good luck!" Allison called as the door shut behind the shorter brunette.

* * *

After a quick stop at the apartment, Beca headed toward Chloe's house, where she knew the blonde would have crashed for the last two nights. After a record speed setup, in the dark, she found a small rock and chucked it at the guest bedroom window. Well, that's what she was aiming for at least. That one year of softball didn't pay off much and she actually ended up hitting the front of the house (which was even better considering she threw it way too hard and would have shattered the window). It must have been loud enough, because a moment later Chloe opened the front door and turned the porch light on. "Beca? What are you doing? It's almost midnight."

"Go get Aubrey."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Chloe, please. I have to fix this."

Chloe considered her for a moment before turning back into the house.

Beca took a deep breath before looking toward the stars. She looked back toward the house when she heard Aubrey protesting from the inside.

"Chloe, let me go. I refuse to go on another middle-of-the-night walk with you. Chloe-"

The blonde stopped struggling against the redhead as soon as she saw Beca. The brunette was seated at a keyboard in the middle of the front yard, lit candles lining the top of the keyboard and lighting the young woman's face.

She turned to go back into the house. Chloe quickly blocked her path.

"Chlo, move."

Chloe could see the tears brimming in green eyes.

"Just hear her out, Bree. She wouldn't go through with all this, if she didn't care about you."

From where she was seated, Beca couldn't hear the whispered conversation, but relief flooded through when she saw the blonde sigh before turning back around.

She quickly began to play before the blonde could change her mind again.

 _You and I,  
We're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky.  
With you, I'm alive  
Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide._

 _So stop time right here in the moonlight,  
Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes._

 _Without you, I feel broke.  
Like I'm half of a whole.  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold.  
Without you, I feel torn.  
Like a sail in a storm.  
Without you, I'm just a sad song.  
I'm just a sad song._

 _With you I fall.  
It's like I'm leaving all my past in silhouettes up on the wall.  
With you I'm a beautiful mess.  
It's like we're standing hand in hand with all our fears up on the edge._

 _So stop time right here in the moonlight,  
Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes._

 _Without you, I feel broke.  
Like I'm half of a whole.  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold.  
Without you, I feel torn.  
Like a sail in a storm.  
Without you, I'm just a sad song._

 _You're the perfect melody,  
The only harmony  
I wanna hear.  
You're my favorite part of me,  
With you standing next to me,  
I've got nothing to fear._

 _Without you, I feel broke.  
Like I'm half of a whole.  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold.  
Without you, I feel torn.  
Like a sail in a storm.  
Without you, I'm just a sad song._

 _Without you, I feel broke.  
Like I'm half of a whole.  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold.  
Without you, I feel torn.  
Like a sail in a storm.  
Without you, I'm just a sad song.  
I'm just a sad song._

When her voice faded out, Beca was slightly afraid to look up and see if the blonde was still standing there. But she forced herself to anyway. She released the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding when her eyes landed on the blonde. She walked around to stand in front of the piano.

"Aubrey, I am so so so sorry. I am an idiot."

"Yeah. You are."

Beca had to chuckle. "Bree, I love you. I do. And I-"

She stopped when she heard the sniffle. Aubrey turned around to look at the sobbing redhead behind her. "Chlo, really?"

"I-She-She's just-so-sweet-and-and-why-never mind-never mind-ignore me-I'll just-go inside-now. "

They watched the redhead turn and walk through the door pulling it shut behind her. They both pretended not to notice when the slats of the blinds were pulled apart a moment later.

Beca nervously rubbed the back of her neck as she continued. "So, yeah. I'm really really sorry. It's just that it seemed like you were avoiding me and then when I saw you talking to Allison, I got jealous and I snapped. And I was stupid and I didn't mean what I said and I _do_ trust you Aubrey."

Aubrey had to speak up here. "I presume Allison told you?"

Beca nodded with a sheepish look.

"I _was_ avoiding you. Because I know I'm worse than a child when it comes to keeping secrets. I just wanted it to be perfect and I knew if I was around you I would ruin it and I didn't trust myself."

Beca walked to where the blonde stood on the porch and climbed the two steps to stand next to her. "Aubrey, any way would have been perfect. You couldn't have ruined it. I, on the other hand, actually did without even knowing about it."

Aubrey chuckled. "If you think, I'm going to propose to you now, you're out of your mind."

Beca's face fell.

"Now, you're going to have to be the one to propose to me."

Beca's smile quickly returned and she immediately dropped to one knee and grabbed the blonde's hand.

"I, um, don't have a ring but-"

She was interrupted by the front door swinging open and Chloe throwing something at her. "Here use this one."

Softball did have a little payoff because she managed to catch the black box with minimal fumbling.

She opened it and presented it to the blonde. "Aubrey Rochelle Posen, will you marry me?"

"Only if you promise to never question my integrity ever again."

"Never, I promise."

"Then, okay. I'll marry you." She allowed the brunette to slide the ring (which was actually the same one she had intended for the brunette) onto her finger before pulling her up and into a kiss.

They were, again, interrupted by a sobbing redhead who tackled them both in a hug and very nearly sent them flying off the porch.

"Guys! You're getting married!"

"Uh, yeah, we kind of gathered that, Chlo," Beca laughed.

The redhead again squealed, before releasing them both and running back through the front door yelling something about wine.

"Um, you want to leave before she doesn't let us?"

"Yeah. I love her, but gosh, she can be hyper."

"So, I'm gonna go pack up the keyboard and head home, and I really hope you'll meet me there."

Aubrey smiled. "Of course."

Beca smiled right back at her.

* * *

Later that night, as they laid cuddled up in bed together, Beca had to ask it.

"Did she really make you go on a walk with her? In the middle of the night?"

"Yes. She did. It wouldn't have been so bad if she would have put pants on."

"She wasn't wearing pants?!"

"No. Just a pair of boxer shorts."

"Well, you know she is confident about all that." (Of course Aubrey had heard about that particular interaction)

"At this point, I'm not convinced she's not on something."

* * *

 **Mitchsen "I thought you were cheating on me and it lead to a big fight about trust and love and so we ended up breaking up only I found out from your best friend a few weeks later that you were just trying to keep your upcoming proposal a secret"**

 **The song used is "Sad Song" by We the Kings (feat. Elena Coats)**

 **Thanks for reading, guys! You're all amazing!**

 **Also, if you weren't aware before, you can't say you weren't anymore because I'm telling you now:**

 **You can find me on Tumblr tightrope-inthe-closet43**

 **Hit me up, here or there, anytime for any reason, and especially if you just want to talk or vent. I promise I'm pretty decent at communication via the internet (I only suck at it in person).**


End file.
